


Self Esteem Issues

by raptor_moon



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor_moon/pseuds/raptor_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Primeval 100 Challenge #297 on LiveJournal which is not letting me post anything right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Esteem Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Self esteem issues  
> Word Count: 100  
> Rating: PG  
> Challenge # 297 – Role Model  
> Characters/Pairings: Connor, OC  
> WARNINGS: None  
> Spoilers: None – Set post season 5.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval - Not mine, No money made

Connor was the lonely child that lost his dad too young and escaped into a world of fantasy. He was the geeky kid beat up by bullies, the awkward teenage social outcast. University had finally brought friends, but his own pursuit of weirdness got Tom killed. He dropped out to chase dinosaurs, had his mentor die in his arms and got trapped in the past. He invented the device that almost destroyed the future. He stared at the invitation to speak at his daughter’s school Career Day. The anomalies might be public now, but he was NOT a role model.


End file.
